


When Scary met Reality (Television)

by Daleth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daleth/pseuds/Daleth





	When Scary met Reality (Television)

Backstage, a skeleton is nervous. Papyrus, waiting for his first appearance on television, is confronted with his own skull in the mirror. Various small scrapes and scratches normally cover his visage, but the makeup artists that Mettaton had in his employ were extremely talented. As far the cameras would be able to tell, he had the most perfect face a skeleton could possibly have. He was familiar with Mettaton’s show, of course. No well informed citizen of the underground could not be. A recently booming star, a four armed robot, with a seemingly endless list of talents, created by the brilliant and eccentric Doctor Alphys. Papyrus had been invited to the show, due to a recent celebrity status of his own. Having been the first to best Undyne, the former captain of the guard, he now assumed the title himself. The first usurper of the role in history to leave the monster he had bested in combat alive, the underground was abuzz with questions for their new captain.

“That’s where I come in.” Mettaton thought to himself, after he finished ruminating on the situation. Though the spectacle of his program, and his unique way of presenting himself had already cemented his role in the monster kingdom as a breakout star, he would not be satisfied until every single monster knew and idolized his name. To this end, he immediately jumped on the chance for an interview with the unknown skeleton. The very idea of having someone powerful enough to defeat such a savage fighter as Undyne on the program already had ratings for the past few episodes leading up to the interview higher than they had ever been before. He knew this opportunity would quickly grow his viewer base, and he was not going to let it slip. “You’re on in five, Mettaton!” a familiar voice from a producer calls out, muffled slightly through the door of his dressing room. “Thank you, darling~!” The robot replies, before turning back to look at himself in the mirror. His hair, like always, covered the right of his face. No monster save for himself and Alphys knew what lay beneath. The left of his face had two eyes, sharp and pointed, one right beneath the other. He spends some time fluffing said hair with two of his hands, the other pair folded in his lap, to get it just right for his performance. Tonight was going to be a very important episode.

The bright lights of the stage cause Papyrus to squint in order to see the robot sitting opposite him. Both the skeleton and Mettaton were sat in comfortable, plain armchairs. The set was made up to look like a regular living room setting, in order for the viewers at home and in the audience to more easily relate. The applause and uproar of the crowd finally begins to die down as Papyrus’s eyesockets adjust to the lighting, allowing him to make proper eye contact with Mettaton for the first question. “So.” the robot spoke, calm and professional, putting on an air of warmth for his guest. “You’ve made quite the name for yourself, recently. You wouldn’t mind reminding everyone watching what the name is, and why you’re here, would you?” The skeleton was cold, and gruff in his response. He had no interest in putting on a good show. “Papyrus. I took control of the guard from a weakling. It was a good day for me, so I let her live.”  
“Ohoho! Well, you know nobody has ever beaten her before! You must be something very special, Papyrus!”  
“Right, right. Sure. You have questions, don’t you?”  
“Of course! I am a professional after all~” Mettaton shoots a sly wink to the camera. “Why don’t you tell us a little bit about yourself?”  
“Hmm. Sure, I can play along. What do you want to know?”  
“Let’s start with where you learned how to fight! After all, you’ve accomplished something that we all thought to be impossible!” The skeleton’s teeth stretch into a grin, as he leans forward to answer the question. “I can’t let secrets like that into the public. Imagine if all the little monsters at home tried to follow in my footsteps. Then I’d have to put them down the way I did Undyne. I don’t really have that kind of time.” The collective gasp from the audience is audible, and Mettaton takes the opportunity to feign a disgusted expression at Papyrus’s callousness. “Now, now! That’s no way for a celebrity to talk, is it? After all, it’s your job to keep us safe! So, what are your plans for your new position, hmm~?”  
“Plans? Fight. Win. Catch humans. The job isn’t that complex, you know. Literal dogs can do it. They are doing it.”  
“Ahahaha! Of course, darling! These are just a few of the more standard questions I have to ask, you see.” Mettaton was beginning to grow frustrated. He wasn’t pleased by the skeleton’s attitude. He knew that he had to change his tactics. “Hmm~ What kinds of things do you like to do for fun, grumpy pants?”  
“...What?”  
“You know! Hobbies! For fun! You /do/ know what fun is, right darling~?”  
“Ah, well, I just didn’t actually believe you would ask such an uninteresting question. ..If you have to know, I am amatuer pianist, ballroom dancer, and chef. Don’t think I’ll have as much free time anymore, though.”  
“Wow! A skeleton of so many talents~” Mettaton’s voice becomes more airy, as he attempts to appeal to the skeleton’s ego. “You know I have studied the waltz myself. I don’t believe myself very good, though… Maybe you could show me your skills, sometime~?” Papyrus is taken aback for a few seconds. His brow furrows, his confusion apparent on his face for a few moments. “Well.. I. Guess? How do you even manage with four arms? What do you do with the other two?” Mettaton giggles at the question, and responds only with another sly wink. 

The remainder of the interview continues in this playful fashion, with small talk about dancing, cooking, and various other facets of life Papyrus never thought for a moment would be considered important enough to discuss live on television. Mettaton was loving every second of his plan working. The audience was astounded to see the big bad skeleton who had taken down Undyne had a soft side, and they hung on every word he was saying. Before Papyrus knew it, the robot host was winding down the interview with his closing questions. “Well, my dear! It has been lovely having you on today, and getting to know you so well! Is there anything else you need to say to the fans watching at home?” The skeleton nods, and looks directly into the camera. The happy and glowing expression he had held for the majority of the interview drops, and is replaced with a hardened and cold one. “Anybody out there who thinks I’m soft because of tonight, or that I’m going to be a pushover, you’re sorely mistaken. I’m sure somebody got it in their head that me beating Undyne was just a fluke. If you have those kinds of doubts, please, come and have me prove myself. Make sure you tell your family you love them before you do, though. Thanks for watching.” Mettaton attempts to laugh off the sudden shift in tone, as he waves with two hands at the camera. “That’s all the time we have, folks! Tune in next week for another quiz show! It’ll be a killer!” He winks, and the credits start to roll.  
Backstage, after the show, Mettaton pulls Papyrus to his dressing room. “Listen, hotshot. I don’t appreciate what was going on at the start of our little chat.” The skeleton only grins, leaning against the closed door of the large room. He quickly scans over the various lavish costumes, assorted makeup products, and endless bouquets and letters from fans. The letters all sit unopened, he notices. “Ah, there it is. The real Mettaton. I figured it was just an act for the camera, the niceties. What fun is it if I don’t play along though, right? Easier if the nice monsters at home have something to distract them. Can’t have you prying into any of the secrets of my business, though. I intend to remain captain for quite some time.” The robot actor huffs, his arms all folded over his breastplate. His seat in front of the mirrors is turned towards Papyrus, though his eyes keep darting over to take sideways glances at himself. “I will not be made to look a fool on my own show!”  
“..Invite dumber guests then, sweetheart.”  
“You! You just like pushing monsters’ buttons, don’t you?” Papyrus shrugs, though the huge smirk across his teeth gives him away. “Ones who seem fun, yeah. And you? You’re a riot.” Mettaton stands from his seat, and saunters himself over to the skeleton. “Is that so?” Three of his arms shoot forward. Two press against the door on either side of Papyrus, while the third grabs his jaw. Mettaton’s fourth hand idly brushes some of the hair out of his own face. “How fun do you really think I can be, hot stuff?” The skeleton looks the robot up and down, carefully scanning the curves of his masterfully crafted body. “..I have a feeling that you’re gonna show me, eh?” Mettaton grins wickedly, and leans forward, so that his face is mere inches away from the skeleton’s. “Show me what kind of talents you have. What kind of buttons you can really press.” As he pushes his lips to Papyrus’s teeth, the pair both close their eyes. Despite it having been a long day for the both of them, neither had any plans of getting any sleep that night.


End file.
